Approximately 20 million cargo shipping containers are in use throughout the world. Both ship and air transport use cargo shipping containers. With the need for increased security, these shipping containers are typically secured with locks and security seals. Given enough time and the right tools, any locked container can be breached. Modern high security seals do not aim to defeat shipping container break-ins but instead are designed to alert when the container has been compromised, opened or tampered with. These modern seals are called tamper evident security seals (TESS). There are a number of TESS devices on the market, but most are expensive to purchase and when damaged by an intruder are expensive to repair or replace. In the case of a low-cost TESS that uses a wire or other loop-like device to attach itself to a container, the looping device can be by-passed to get access to the container's interior.
For illustrative purposes of prior art a portion of a shipping container cargo door 100 is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows prior art security seal technology 102 which is composed of a simple loop 103 and lock 104. In addition, FIG. 1 illustrates the complex nature of the shipping container topology with locking handle 105 and rotating locking pin 106.
FIG. 2 shows a simplified drawing of the prior art hasp and locking technique for a container door. A container 205 includes container sides 210 to which are attached container doors 215 through respective hinges 220. A hasp 225 (having lower and upper hasps sections) is connected to doors 215 via bolts 230 or other fastening means. Doors 215 are secured with a lock and or security seal 235 passing through hasp holes 240 through the lower and upper hasp sections of hasp 225.